Religion
Gods of Numar'goth The Supreme Divine The Supreme Divine are the original gods, the Seven Before Time who banded together and created the universe. They are considered much more powerful than the ascended divine, with only one exception. Aedrem • Auris • Cemeris • Himulad • Kiad • Saryn • The Tempest The Ascended Divine The Ascended Divine are mortals who, after the creation of the universe, managed to gain godly power through various means. Al'kahal • Arimikos • Chrysos • Covinex • Crannar Leannan • Cregeron • Dorcha • Emmiral • Evelon • Ferinal Gethezyr • Gurim • Larriona • Malum • Mura • Olkion • Primus • Xastus Other Dieties Diem • True King Other Worship Nature Worship Word of the gods has reached nature worshippers, but they seem not to care. The things that trouble them the most, however, are the weather and the wilds, plants and creatures alike. They give these things in particular a great deal of fear and admiration, as they govern their lives. The nature worshippers of Wes believe that the universe sprang into creation on its own, and that life was created spontaneously through magic. They believe that the fey are the closest to the original inhabitants of the earth, which is why they are so magical in nature. Elemental Worship In Numar'goth, the worship of the elements is fairly uncommon, but it does exist. There are followers of water, fire, air and earth. These people believe that the gods did not actually create the universe, but that it spawned from a volatile mixture of the elements. Non-Worship Although not incredibly common, there are non-worshippers that exist in the world. For the most part it is not that they do not believe that the gods exist, but that they do not deserve to be worshipped. Most of these people believe that the gods are lying about the creation of the universe, and that they are “merely” very powerful extraplanar beings. Followers of the Prophecy The Followers of the Prophecy are a group of people who ancient book called The Prophecy . They believe it is intricately connected to Fate , and that the book can foretell the future. ... read more . Cults Dragon Cults The allure of dragons is legendary. Besides the race of kobolds (which are widespread practitioners of dragon worship), various peoples all over the world will sometimes gather and worship a dragon. This usually begins as a mean to appease those dragons that enjoy this sort of reverence, but just as often it is simply out of supernatural fear. The most widespread dragon cult is that of the Cult of Skliros, an ancient black dragon that rules over the ruins of Elsmire. They believe that he will bring ruin to all the civilizations of Numar'goth, and mean to assist him in that goal, with the belief that they will have a place in his new world. Fiendish Cults Among the many cults of the world, perhaps the most commonly found are those that worship demons or devils. The cults usually form around a charismatic warlock, sorcerer, or someone else who cavorts with devils. Members of the the cults are often promised rewards of wealth and power for their loyal services. These cults were likely responsible for the origin of tieflings in the world. They tend to believe that the gods tend to make promises of gifts without actually going through on them, and that there is no guarantee of a decent afterlife, so they prefer to make their earthly lives as grand as possible.